


Set Fire to the Rain

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [51]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set Fire to the Rain-Adele (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Set Fire to the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Set Fire to the Rain-Adele (Pandora)

Megatron watches as the acid rain pours out of the sky in Kaon. The mechs in the streets run for cover as they get pelted with the acid, his red optics glow brightly in the darkening surroundings. 

“One would think they would eventually learn the look of an acid rain cloud,” the noble says as he sits on the berth behind him. 

“Some mechs just aren’t that smart, or choose not to use that part of their processor,” Megatron says without turning to look at the mech. 

“Pity, it was such a nice orn,” the noble sighs and stands to walk up to the gladiator. 

“The pits are still open,” Megatron glances down at the smaller mech. 

“And ruin my paint job in the acid rain, please,” he laughs and waves off the gladiator. 

“You do know the war is beginning, you know you will have to choose a side.”

 

“Megatron,” the blue and white noble frowns as the rain pours outside of the Ark.


End file.
